Winning Isn't Everything
by Eivinli
Summary: Rick thinks Max threw the match against Kai and approaches him about it. But when he leaves and Max begins to think that Rick was probably right, a quick visit from an unexpected individual helps Max to change his perspective.


One-shot: Rick thinks Max threw the match against Kai and approaches him about it. But when he leaves and Max begins to think Rick was right, a quick visit from an unexpected person changes his views. (Short)

A/N: I am using dialogue from the actual episode in the beginning here, with some slight changes in the wording to what I think would have suited the situation better and to fit into the one-shot. I do not own beyblade, the rights to the scripts or any of the characters. This story is based in season 3 of beyblade.

***

"Wait, Rick, listen to me; you have it all wrong," Max said, standing outside the hotel the All Stars team was staying in during the third world tournament.

"No way, I know what I saw," Rick snapped. "You threw the match, and you know you did."

"That's not what happened at all and you know it," Max shot back, glaring up at his taller teammate.

Rick shook his head and pointed at the smaller blonde boy. "Yea, I watched the replay and I could tell you weakened your attack during your battle against Kai."

"You're wrong," Max said, looking slightly uneasy.

"Don't try and deny it," Rick yelled, jamming his finger at the small blonde with a deepening look of aggravation.

"But, Rick, all I was doing was trying to have a fair fight. I wouldn't rely on any contraptions; honest," Max pleaded.

"You know you're supposed to win; any way you can," Rick hissed, poking Max hard in the shoulder. "That's what it means to be part of this team; be part of the All Stars."

Max sighed and looked down slightly. "Beyblading is just a sport and winning isn't everything to me, Rick. Just do the best you can and always play fairly. That is what I believe."

"No, I know it's not everything to you, not since you and Kai became so buddy-buddy together," Rick sneered, glaring.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max yelled, angry and embarrassed.

Rick shook his head again, beginning to give up on his partner. He didn't want to go into that subject, so he returned to his original topic at hand and crossed his arms heavily across his chest.

"But you lost, Max," he said.

"I know, but I fought the best I could and I am really proud of that." Max looked up.

Rick's eye twitched slightly as he glared again at his partner.

"It sounds to me like you wanted to lose to Kai."

"Well you're wrong," Max yelled.

"Huh; well, you can say what you want, but I know what I saw," Rick said with a smirk, turning and walking away from the blonde.

"Rick I want to win as much as you do, but I can only fight the best way I know how and I wont change that for anything. I have to play the game my way, just like everyone else."

"You didn't want to win against Kai because you didn't want to fuck anything up between you and your little love buddy," Rick growled.

"What Kai is to me has nothing to do with this," Max yelled, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Are you sure Max. Had it never crossed your mind how he would have felt if he had lost to you, are you really sure about that?" Rick asked with a cruel sneer. "I think he would have been pissed myself, losing to a little squirt like you."

"I – I don't ... no, you're wrong ... it's not, how he would have ..."

"Whatever. I have nothing left to say to you, Max," Rick growled, leaving the shade the canopy above to walk out into the desert. "But next time, you better win."

"Please Rick, you have got to believe what I say," Max whispered to his teammates retreating back.

With a deep sigh, Max leaned back against the large pillar he had been backed against when Rick had found him leaving the hotel. His teammate had cornered him and immediately began to berate him; calling him weak and that his battle against Kai hadn't been a serious one like it should have.

As Max looked back on the battle, he started wondering if Rick was right in some way. He could picture it in his head, the two beyblades spinning furiously against one another, and then Kai suddenly beating him. Had he really weakened his attack for his former teammate? Had he really wanted Kai to beat him and advance further in the tournament?

"What are you doing, Max?"

He looked up; startled at the voice he heard.

"Kai."

The taller, older teen looked at him with a slight tilt of his head, making his deep silver bangs slide across his forehead. He took another step towards the small blonde and into the shade, making those red eyes turn ruby in the dim light of the setting sun. When he was within arms reach of the blonde he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for an answer, if he would get one.

"Rick thinks you threw the match against me?" Kai said with ease.

"Eavesdropping?" Maxed asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes," was the smooth reply.

Max faltered. He hadn't been expecting such a blunt, straightforward answer.

"He thinks I weakened my attack during our battle and let you beat me, so he confronted me about it. I tried telling him I didn't, but he wont believe anything I say," Max said with a deep, tired sigh.

"Did you?" Kai asked.

Max didn't answer right away and frowned. He still wasn't sure, and it was frustrating thinking like this. He lifted one hand to his mouth and chewed his thumb in thought all the while feeling those red eyes burning into his light sky blue ones.

"I – I don't know," Max finally said, letting both his arms swing loosely at his sides. "Maybe I did."

A hand slammed hard against the pillar beside his head, making him jump and smack the back of his skull against the hard surface. He winced and rubbed the tender spot that he had hit and slowly looked up. Red eyes were blazing into his own, the anger he saw was a furious mix of disbelief and unbelieved loathing. Kai's face was mere inches from his own as well, and his breath hitched in his chest.

"I can't believe you," Kai hissed; his deep voice was venomous. "I can't believe you would do that to me."

"Do that ... to you?" Max said in dazed confusion.

"I see you as a strong rival Max, and one that I was proud to face," Kai said, glaring at the smaller teen. "But, if you think that you weakened yourself during our match, then you were not worth the battle."

"Kai, I – "

"No. You aren't going to try and talk your way out of anything. You are unworthy to be called a true beyblader, and it sickens me to think that you are second guessing yourself," Kai said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Max looked down at the paved road below, trying his utmost best to avoid the searing gaze that was boring down on him from above. His hands trembled at his sides and he bit his lower lip as tears stung the corners of his blue eyes. He took a shuddering breath, trying to hold back from showing a weaker side, but he had always had trouble hiding how he really felt.

Kai's hands left the pillar beside his head as his shoulders began to shudder. His fingers clenched when he felt the gaze leave him and heard Kai's footsteps as he began to back away and leave him there. Without seconding guessing himself, he reached out and snapped one of Kai's wrists into his hand, stopping the older boy from leaving.

"I didn't – I didn't weaken my attack against you and let you win like that. I know I battled at my best, and I'm proud of myself, even if it meant losing to you, Kai," Max whispered, his voice coming out in a waver of emotion. "I'm proud ... of myself. I was able to face you, which is something I never thought I would be able to do. But I did it, and I'm proud of myself for that."

It was swift but sweet and left a glowing after feel. Max opened his eyes slowly, his tears shimmering on his long lashes. He touched his fingers to his lips, feeling the delicious tingling that had so spontaneously just been their. Kai's hands were once again on either side of his head against the pillar; those ruby red irises were staring softly back into his own ocean pools.

"I'm sorry Kai," Max whispered, their bangs brushing together. "I was honoured to finally battle you, and even though I lost I know I didn't let you beat me easily, no matter how I felt about the battle with you. I gave it my all and that's what counts. No more second guessing myself, I know I didn't weaken my attack."

"I never doubted you for a second, Max," Kai said, a small gentle smile curving his lips.

"I miss you."

"Same here."

"I'll be cheering you on in the finals, Kai," Max said, smiling brightly. "Whoever you face, I know you will do your best."

"First, I have to get past, Ray," Kai said, leaning against his elbows, bringing him and Max closer together.

"If I know you, and I'm sure I do," Max said with a lofty smile, "you will beat him, hands down."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll get to see you again that much sooner."

A smile.

A tender, loving kiss.

He was gone as swiftly as the wind, a slow wisp of that long white scarf and he vanished into the desert beyond. Max stayed leaning against the pillar for some time, that gentle smile gracing his lips, one hand gently touching his bottom lip; that tingling he so loved to feel fresh on his tongue. He stared blindly ahead until the stars began to glow above.

With a final look into the desert beyond, he pushed away from the pillar and walked towards the sliding doors and into the cool lobby of the hotel. They were fire and water, a pair so unfamiliar that they had found each other.

End.


End file.
